


Lobachevsky & Chavez

by neopuff



Category: Kaijudo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories about Master Nadia Lobachevsky and Master Hector Chavez. Mostly pre-series, but occasionally there's some vignettes during or after. Lobachavez! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper

**Whisper**

Not all acolytes and adepts at the Temple were familiar with one another. Hector had been training for years and there were a few people he still hadn't introduced himself to. There was a female adept he'd spoken to once or twice in the past, but they'd never really had a conversation before. He wasn't even sure what her name was.

But she must've been strong and very intelligent. Because the next time they spoke...they were both being appointed as new Duel Masters. The death of Master Tiera followed shortly by the betrayal of Master Argus left the Fire and Water Master positions open - and Hector was a fire creature specialist, and as it turned out, the pink-haired adept was a water creature specialist.

They were to go through proper ceremony with the older Masters - technically they were only temporary Masters until they proved themselves worthy - but he was just happy that he wasn't going through this by himself. He hadn't known Master Tiera well, but he'd respected her trade and was devastated when word of her death went around. And apparently the other adept was a close student to Master Argus...Hector hoped she wasn't taking his betrayal too hard.

Before the ceremony began, Hector held out a hand towards her. "Hey, uh, I know we've spoken before, but I'm not sure I ever introduced myself. My name is Hector."  
The pink-haired woman smiled and took his hand. "I remember as well. Nice to see you again, He-"

"You will refer to one another as _Master Chavez and Master Lobachevsky_ , thank you very much," the Master of Light, Nigel Brightmore, scolded from his seat.

Hector blushed a bit and let go of her hand. "Right. Sorry...Master Lobachevsky."

She smirked a bit and looked back at Nigel - he had turned away for a moment to talk to Master Jaha - and then she leaned forward and whispered in Hector's ear. "You can call me Nadia."

Nadia backed away quickly before Hector could say anything - he didn't even notice she was blushing a bit as he touched his own face to make sure it wasn't red. Nadia was fitting - a very pretty name for a very pretty woman. 

Now hopefully no one noticed that and he could focus on this ceremony without thinking about how close they just were. That _might_ end up being a distraction.


	2. Balcony

**Balcony**

He wasn't _looking_ for her. He wasn't looking for _anything_ at that moment. And even if he had been - they were sharing a hotel room. So he didn't have to search far and wide or anything.

When Hector entered the room after dinner, Nadia was nowhere to be found. The bathroom was empty, and the main room with their separate beds was empty. She could've gone anywhere - the pool, the gym, maybe out for a walk, but then he remembered that they had a small balcony attached to their room. He pulled back the curtain just a little bit to see her leaning against the rail, staring up at the sky.

She was really, _really_ beautiful. He wanted to tell her that. She probably already knew. But it'd be inappropriate, anyway, they were...coworkers, sort of. It would probably just make things awkward. So instead maybe he could say some romantic cliché and see if she reacted positively. Yeah, smart idea. Sounded good.

Barely making a sound, Hector opened up the door and stepped outside, leaning on the rail just a foot or two away from Nadia. She didn't look over at him, instead continuing to stare up at the stars.

Hector hoped she wasn't purposefully ignoring him, but didn't want to disrupt her peace. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He glanced over at her, then up at the stars, then back at her again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nadia asked suddenly.

Hector blinked. Was she setting that up for him or was he just lucky? "...yes, definitely beautiful," he said while glancing over at her (didn't want to be too obvious, after all.)

Nadia smirked - maybe she noticed? - and looked over at him. "Have you ever been to Moscow before, Hector?"

"No, I haven't," he said, looking out at the city. "You were born near here, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. It's...been a long time since I've been home," she said dreamily. "Coming back for a creature sighting is just reminding me of that."

Hector stared at her for a bit. "...maybe the next overseas sighting will take us to Venezuela, huh? You could meet my mama and papi."

Nadia looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "And how would you introduce me? As your fellow Duel Master, protecting Earth from rips in the veil between this and the creature realm?"

Blushing, Hector rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'd probably just say you're a coworker."

She leaned against one hand. "And where is it that we work?" 

"A karate studio, of course," he answered without hesitation. "It's not inaccurate! And makes the most sense for us, don't you think?"

Nadia chuckled a bit. "I wonder what my parents would think if they heard that. Karate Master Nadia Lobachevsky. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"I think it sounds perfect," Hector said. "It's not that different from your usual title, anyway."

"Good point." She played with her hair for a bit and sighed. "I think...I will take a shower. I'll talk to you in a bit."

She headed back towards the main room and Hector felt himself reaching out for her hand. Logic stopped him, though, and he just leaned back against the railing, watching her close the door behind her. Maybe, if they ever _did_ go to Venezuela, he’d have something else to introduce her as. If he ever worked up the courage to actually ask her out, that is.


	3. Rumor

**Rumor**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send those two on a mission alone together?"

Master Kimora looked over at Master Jaha with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I do. They work very well together. And their opposite creature types make them formidable in a fight."

Jaha shook her head. "That is _not_ what I am referring to, Master Kimora."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean, then?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Are you blind? Have you not noticed how much they've been flirting with one another as of late?"

" _Flirt-?!_ " Kimora looked shocked. "I...honestly, I hadn't noticed a thing. Are you sure you're not misinterpreting their friendliness?"

"Hmph," Jaha pouted. "I have an instinct about these things. I'm surprised you've stayed so ignorant to it."

"Well, even so..." Kimora started. "I think they're both professional enough to keep the mission at the forefront of their thoughts."

Jaha continued to pout. "...you have a good point. I suppose I was only-"

"Only _gossiping_ , Masters Jaha and Kimora?" Nigel said with an authoritative air as he entered the room. "Unbecoming of you both, if I might say so."

Jaha rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my intention to gossip, Master Brightmore. I was simply surprised by Master Kimora's ignorance is all."

Kimora frowned and looked over at Nigel. "On the subject, though, do you think Master Jaha is right, Master Brightmore? I've always been bad at noticing these things."

Brightmore opened one eye to glare at Kimora, then sighed. "I won't speak on it more than this, but yes, I have noticed an uncomfortable friendliness between the two of them. So _far_ it hasn't conflicted with their work here, so I have chosen not to comment. But if it does, I will see to it that they do _not_ spend anymore alone time together."

Kimora blinked. "Oh."

As Nigel walked away, Jaha looked back at Kimora. "If even _he_ can notice these things, but you cannot, maybe you should improve your observational skills with these types of things."

He rubbed the top of his head. "I’ve never had a clue when it came to romance."


	4. Tongue

**Tongue**

"Hector."

He stood up from his seat in the master's chair and looked over at Nadia.

"We should...talk," she said, gradually getting quieter as she spoke. "In private."

Hector wanted to smile - every time he looked at her since their kiss he wanted to smile - but held back because she seemed very, _very_ serious. "Your library? Ten minutes?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Make it five." And then she walked away.

Master Chavez stood there for a minute and watched her walk away before a thought hit him - what if she regretted that kiss? Maybe she was going to tell him this wouldn't work out. Oh, crap. He really hoped that wasn't it. She'd...he _thought_ she was into him, but he could've been misinterpreting this whole time and she just got into the moment. Crap, crap, crap.

xx

When Hector entered the library, Nadia was facing the other direction, mumbling to herself. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he was still feeling a bit anxious. He slowly walked closer to her.

"...Nadia?"

She gasped and quickly turned around, obviously having been to distracted to notice his footsteps. "Hector! I, um..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just-" She paused to brush her fingers through her hair. "I...wanted to ask. If you'd be interested in...getting dinner. Tonight. Or whenever you are available."

Both eyebrows went up. She was _asking him out._ And blushing. And then, suddenly, he was blushing, too. And without thinking, Hector repeated his actions from earlier and slowly grabbed her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

After a moment, Nadia responded and put her hands on his shoulders this time - so Hector moved his hands down to her waist and pressed a bit harder. She squeezed into his jacket and pulled him closer to her - and as much as he was enjoying this...they kind of needed to breathe.

Hector separated them slowly, only moving his lips an inch away from Nadia's.

"...I am going to say that's a yes," Nadia said with a small smirk.

He smiled back. "Isn't it possible I just wanted an instant replay of earlier?"

Nadia gave him a skeptical stare. "I don't know if this was quite an 'instant replay,' Hector."

"You're right," he said back, _still_ smiling. "Not as much tongue this time around."

Not expecting that, Nadia's cheeks turned bright red and she pouted in embarrassment. Hector laughed at her expression while she tried to come up with a response.

"I...I did not see you complaining earlier!" she finally said, not at all composed.  
Hector chuckled a bit longer. "You're right," he said between his laughter. "And I'm definitely not complaining now, either!"

She smirked at that and grabbed his hand. "Then maybe we could continue where we left off instead of you just laughing at my embarrassment, hm?"

Considering his options - kissing Nadia or laughing at Nadia - Hector happily complied and took her in his arms, dramatically leaning her down like they were in some sort of movie.

And, also like in a movie, as he leaned down to kiss her again, the loud sound of Master Jaha clearing her throat suddenly filled the room, and Hector was so shocked that he accidentally let go of Nadia and she fell to the floor.

He immediately kneeled down to pick her back up while Jaha's laugh filled the room, and he knew his face was probably matching Nadia's at that point.


	5. Skylight

**Skylight**

She didn't have any big problem with Nigel - he was good at what he did, though strict in his ways, but still _good_ \- but Nadia felt like...supervising a high school dance would be more interesting with...some other company.

Specifically, she kind of wished Hector had come along instead of Master Brightmore. Obviously Master Brightmore was the choice to supervise the acolytes and... _Sasha_ , but...well, she couldn't help herself. Nadia kept imagining Hector casually mentioning a dance he went to as a teenager, and she'd respond that she never went to one, and he would ask her to dance on the rooftop with him. It would be romantic…cute, too. 

She never really had time for things like that, so this would have been a prime opportunity.

Nadia covered her mouth with one hand, hoping she wasn't blushing. _Focus on the kids, Nadia, there's a reason you're here._

"Master Lobachevsky?"

She started and looked over at Master Brightmore. "Yes?"

"Were you listening to a word I said?"

Nadia blushed. "I, uh...my apologies, Master Brightmore, I was...lost in my thoughts."

He gave her his usual frown. "And what thoughts were so important that they'd distract you from what's transpiring down below?"

"It was nothing," she said quickly, brushing some hair out of her face and looking down at the dance floor. "Besides...it looks like we'll be needed soon."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you for repeating my earlier words. Can we go or would you rather continue _daydreaming_?"

Nadia glared at him. "Let's go, Master Brightmore."


	6. Letter

**Letter**

“Master Lobachevsky!”

Nadia poked her head around her chair at the Masters table to see Master Jaha walking towards her with an envelope in hand.

“This letter addressed to _you_ was in the karate studio’s mailbox. Who in the world did you give this address to?” she scolded.

Nadia grabbed the letter out of Jaha’s hands and stared at the name in the corner. After a moment, she blushed a bit and put a hand over her forehead. “Ah…I am sorry, Master Jaha. This is from an…old acquaintance of mine. We met while I was living in the Temple before getting an apartment in San Campion – he must have mixed up the addresses. I am sure it will not happen again.”

“I should hope not,” Jaha said, sliding into her seat. “Now we must begin this meeting, so put the letter away until we’re done!”

She complied, a light blush still on her cheeks – a blush that was mostly unnoticed, except for Master Chavez, who was glaring holes into Nadia’s pocket where she placed the letter. An old acquaintance, hm? Sounded…interesting.

x

After the meeting, Nadia immediately headed towards her library. She didn’t know what Nicholas could possibly want after all this time, but…just in case, she’d read it in private.

She skimmed through it quickly – it was a surprisingly long letter – and actually felt very happy by the end of it. Nicholas was going to be back in town, on a business trip away from his wife and daughter, and wanted to know if she’d like to get some dinner and catch up.

The trip wasn’t for a few weeks still, but Nadia figured she would email him back instead of hoping that another letter would reach him in time. As she moved to put the letter down, she was startled by a loud throat-clearing a few feet in front of her.

“Hec-ah, um, Master Chavez, I’m sorry, I did not see you there,” she said, placing the letter on the table next to her. “Did you need something?”

“Not particularly,” he said. “I just couldn’t help but be a bit curious about that letter you received earlier. Not a lot of people still send letters these days. Good news, I hope?” He kept glancing down at it, but stopped himself from taking a good look. Didn’t want to invade her privacy or anything.

“Yes, he was always a very old-fashioned kind of guy,” she said with an almost dreamy smile. “It was very roma-…ah, it was funny how much he could not stand technology.”

He heard that almost-word, ohhhh yes he did. Hector crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And how long did you say you two dated for?”

“Just a few-“ Nadia said, stopping herself mid-sentence when she realized what just happened. “I-! You-! Hector!”

He smirked triumphantly, even though he felt a _little bit_ like crap knowing her ex-boyfriend was still writing to her (he was an ex, right?) “I knew it!”

“That is none of your business, Master Chavez,” she said, a little miffed, and a little red in the cheeks. “He just wants to catch up – we haven’t seen one another in a few years, after all.”

“Ah, so just a reunion, huh? Not getting back together after so long?” Hector was still smirking, loving how embarrassed she was.

“Oh, for the love of-! He is _married_ now. A baby, too!” Nadia rolled her eyes. “I introduced them to one another, so no, I do not plan on ruining their relationship.”

Hector put his hands up in front of him. “Ah, sorry – I was just kidding!” He started backing up. “Aaand, I just realized I need to…speak with Master Kimora! I’ll see you later!”

Nadia watched as he walked back out of the room, a curious look on her face. He seemed very happy to find out Nicholas wasn’t single and looking. With a shrug, she just went back to her research, deciding not to dwell on Hector.


	7. Bullet

**Bullet**

They were used to fighting creatures and duelists – all manner of creatures, all manner of duelists. Any duelists that would dare fight the Kaijudo Duel Masters outside of the practice ring were dirty, obviously, but they ranged from trained duelists to someone stupid enough to find a gauntlet and succeed in using it.

They were not, however, used to or properly trained for combat involving more sophisticated weapons. Hand-to-hand, sure, the Kaijudo movements were a form of martial art. When an enemy brought guns into the battle, though…they were unprepared. They had their gauntlet shields, but without enough manna, those were useless against something going so fast. It was just such a rarity that they didn’t even consider the possibility until it happened.

And when it happened, Nadia felt her heart burst. The man they were fighting suddenly pulled out a revolver, pointed it straight at Hector, and fired. There wasn’t time for anyone to think. Kimora, Brightmore, and Jaha gasped, but continued to fight once Nadia’s feet started taking her towards Hector’s body. She slid down next to him and placed her hand on his chest.

“H-Hector?” she said quietly, looking only at his face. “Hector, can you hear me?”

There was a moment of silence, a moment where Nadia felt like she’d never breathe again, before Hector reached up and grabbed her hand with his own. “N…Nadia,” he mumbled. “I-I’m okay.”

She wiped away the tears she didn’t realize were there and turned her hand around to squeeze his. “I doubt that, Hector,” she said with a small smile, refusing to think he’d be anything less than okay. She finally looked over to his stomach where the bullet hit – it went straight through his right side. “I’m going to get you to a hospital as soon as possible, alright?”

He mumbled in response, nodding just a bit. “…Nadia.”

She looked at their surroundings – the other masters had pushed the criminals back, leaving Hector and herself safe and alone for now. She pulled out her cell phone to start dialing for 9-1-1. “What is it?”

“If I die-“

“You’re _not_ going to die!” she said defiantly. “The bullet didn’t hit any major organs. I…I think. You will be fine, so long as we get you to a hospital. So do not even consider that option!”

Nadia kept her hand in his while she spoke on the phone, and Hector turned his head so he could stare at her in the sunlight. He smirked, despite the pain, and then leaned his head back again. “So smart…so gorgeous…too good for me.”

She hung up her phone and looked down at Hector. “Did you say something? Hector?”

He shook his head. “It was nothing. D-don’t worry about it.”

Nadia squeezed his hand tighter. “Hector, I want you to talk to me while we wait for the paramedics to arrive. I need you to stay awake. Talk to me about anything you want.”

“Isn’t that more for…concussions?” he mumbled, moving his head and forth.

“Yes it is,” Nadia said. “But I just…if you fall asleep, I will not be able to stop picturing you being shot. I would like to be able to hear your voice for as long as I can.”

He smirked, or at least did the closest thing he could to it. “Ah…k-keeping me awake…for your own selfish reasons?”

She laughed softly. “You can ask for payback later. Just start talking.”


	8. Practice

**Practice**

“Master Lobachevsky…er, no, _Nadia_ , I was wondering if, um. No, ah…”

Hector put a hand to his chin in thought. “This is going to be…harder than I thought.”

As he continued mumbling, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Master Kimora had started making his way towards the public restroom. Kimora stopped, however, when he heard Chavez’s voice say _“Nadia”_ a few times.

 _Is…Master Lobachevsky in the men’s bathroom?_ Kimora wondered. If she was in there with Master Chavez, then…the number of possibilities of what was happening were very small. But…surely they wouldn’t be so inappropriate. Sure, it was early in the morning, but they knew all the Masters were early risers. It just…wasn’t likely. Must’ve been something else.

So, with that in mind, Kimora made his way into the bathroom anyway. And to his relief, it was just Hector, glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

“Ah…good morning, Master Chavez,” Master Kimora said suddenly.

Hector jumped and turned towards the nature master – his cheeks flushed. “Ah-…hello, Master Kimora. I didn’t see you there.”

“That much is obvious,” Kimora said with a small laugh. “Were you…saying Master Lobachevsky’s name, by any chance?”

Hector slapped his forehead. “I…uh…” Well. “…sort of.”

“May I ask why?”

“It’s…complicated,” Hector said awkwardly. “I was just…uh…it’s, um…”

Kimora held up his hands. “It is alright if you want to keep it to yourself! I honestly don’t mind.” He laughed a bit as Hector’s face got a little redder.

“…thanks, Kimora,” Hector said quietly. “Now…I think I’m going to meditate for a while.”

Kimora shrugged as Hector headed out of the bathroom. Master Jaha would probably want to hear about this…


	9. Morning Tea

**Morning Tea**

It wasn’t often that Nadia got up _this_ early. 7 am she could do. Even 6 am if she went to sleep early enough (sometimes she just got caught up in her reading). But 5 am was…very, _very_ early.

She did her hair and some light, barely-visible makeup, and having on a slightly more casual outfit than usual. Not that she was trying to impress anyone or get someone to comment on her outfit, but…maybe that was exactly what she was doing.

Making sure there were just a _few_ strands of hair sticking out from their normal places – so it looked like she hadn’t done herself up after waking up – Nadia casually made her way to the dojo and accessed the temple from inside. There was a small area near the duel master meeting room that had coffee and tea prepared by Hector every morning, so that’s where she was headed.

Not that she got up this early to spend some time with Hector.

Before stepping into the room, Nadia stopped in the bathroom to check how she looked. Good, excellent, fabulous. But she definitely looked like she had woken up very recently. Maybe he’d ask if she’d gotten enough sleep and she could make a sly comment about him not being there. OR, maybe not, since that would be inappropriate and they were just coworkers.

With a hairflip, Nadia finished up in the bathroom and made her way to the coffee room. With an exhale, she opened the door and looked inside.

“Master Nadia? What are you doing here so early?”

Nadia blinked down at Master Jaha, standing by the stove and pouring herself a cup of tea. “I-…um, I just didn’t sleep very well. Thought I would come to the temple to do some reading.”

“Mmhmm,” Jaha mumbled while sipping some tea. “Just come to get some tea first?”

“…coffee, actually,” Nadia said, reaching for the coffeepot and pouring some water in. She was, understandably, totally embarrassed. At least Jaha wasn’t-

“It’s too bad Master Chavez isn’t here this morning.”

Nadia bit the inside of her cheek. “Is he usually? He must wake up _much_ too early,” she said with a chuckle.

Jaha smirked for a moment so short Nadia almost missed it, and sipped more of her tea. “Yes, he mentioned to me last night that he was feeling a bit under the weather, so I imagine he’s still tucked into bed back at his apartment.”

“Ah…” Nadia said with a nod. “I am sure he will be back on his feet by tomorrow.”

“Perhaps you’ll come in early tomorrow as well, so you can see him healthy again.” Jaha stepped down from her stool and started walking out of the room. “I’m sure he’d love to see you this early in the morning.”

Nadia blushed a bit and didn’t look back at the darkness master behind her. “I…I am sure he would, Master Jaha.”

Jaha smirked again and left the room. Young love was so entertaining to her.


End file.
